


Rest

by rileywrites



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, spoilers? for the second black panther credits scene, t'challa gets some fucking rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: T'Challa is visiting the river province.It's late, after a long day of meetings and more meetings, and the peace of the little village is soothing after the hubbub of the city."Come in," a gruff voice says. "It's unlocked."





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Internship is kicking my ass, but Black Panther woke my muse.

T'Challa is visiting the river province.

It's late, after a long day of meetings and more meetings, and the peace of the little village is soothing after the hubbub of the city.

T'Challa pauses outside the hut, the Dora Milaje falling into their usual places on either side of the door. He knocks on the blanket, watching the blue of a force field flare when he touches it.

"Come in," a gruff voice says. "It's unlocked."

T'Challa enters, and the voice in the darkness commands the door to lock.

He's taken well to Wakandan technology, T'Challa thinks for the hundredth time. He's at home here.

"It's late," the voice accuses.

T'Challa takes his time undressing, folding his tunic and trousers carefully. Once he's down to his underpants, he carefully crosses the room.

A hand grabs his wrist and tugs him down. T'Challa goes easily, pressed against a body that is softer than when he arrived.

"It's late," he says again, kissing T'Challa softly.

"I apologize, James. I was caught up in meetings." T'Challa finds his lips in the dark for a longer kiss. "I left as soon as I could."

James pulls the blankets over them both and pulls T'Challa even closer, lining them up from torso to toes.

"Not soon enough," he counters. "You promised you'd come visit me."

"Here I am, beloved." T'Challa slides his hand down the broad plane of James' back. "Late, but very much here."

"I'm glad." James kisses him once, twice, three times. "Do you promise to still be here come morning?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now sleep, my king. You need the rest."

T'Challa is too exhausted to argue, safe and warm as he is, falling asleep between one breath and the next.

...

Bucky wakes to the sound of his kimoyo beads trilling with Shuri's alert. He rolls over just enough to grab them without waking the king snoring in his arms. Her sand-and-light figure pops up above the beads.

"He is with you, yes?"

"Yes. He's sleeping."

Shuri smiles. "Good, he needs the rest. Tell him that Okoye and I cleared his schedule for the day. He doesn't have anything he must do until tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, princess."

"Take care of him, and I will call later if there is anything pressing to attend to."

The beads go dark, and Bucky places them back on the little table by his bed. T'Challa grumbles, pulling him closer even as he continues to sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bucky promises, whispers into T'Challa hair. "I'm right here."

The next time he wakes, he's somehow shifted to be the big spoon, chin on T'Challa's shoulder and arm around his waist.

He presses a kiss to his bare shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Are you awake, beloved?" T'Challa whispers, tracing spirals over his hand.

"No," Bucky grumbles, hiding his face against T'Challa's neck. The responding chuckle rolls through him. "You have the full day off, go back to sleep." 

"I'm tired of sleeping," T'Challa says, rolling over so he can kiss Bucky on the lips. "I haven't seen you in days."

"It's been _two_ days."

"Exactly, two _days_."

Bucky smiles into the next kiss.

"For a king, you complain a lot."

T'Challa snuggles closer, eyes drooping despite his protests.

"I have no complaints, not when I'm with you."

"Good thing I'm fond of you then, huh? Now, rest. You deserve it."

… 

T'Challa never sleeps as well as he does in the River Province, in this tiny hut on the edge of the water.

 

He does not dream.


End file.
